The field of this invention relates generally to ventilation systems, and more particularly, to a method and a system for ventilating a power train enclosure in a power plant.
At least some known power plants include a steam turbine, an electric generator, and a rotatable member, such as a shaft, that couples the steam turbine to the electric generator. In many power plants, the burning of a combustible fuel, such as coal, produces thermal energy that boils water to produce steam. The steam is channeled through the turbine, which converts the thermal energy to mechanical energy by rotating the rotatable member coupling the turbine to the electric generator. The rotation of the rotatable member spins the electric generator to produce electricity.
During operation, rotation of the rotatable member generates heat and noise due to friction between the surfaces of the rotatable member and the surrounding air, and the level of noise can make for unpleasant operating conditions. To facilitate mitigating the noise level, at least some known systems employ an enclosure around the rotatable member. However, although the noise levels may be mitigated, the heat generated as the rotatable member is rotated may, over time, create excessive temperatures within the enclosure.
To facilitate preventing excessive temperatures within the enclosure, at least some known enclosures are ventilated. However, known ventilation systems may require a larger footprint, may increase the costs associated with the assembly, maintenance, and operation of the system, and may decrease the operating efficiency of the system.